Talk:Ideo
Cyborg Isn't he a cyborg ? His shoulder growing is like Franky's shoulder cannon and after the punch, he released a blast from his shoulder.Salamancc (talk) 10:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) His palms look sort of mechanical too, but i'm sure nobody will accept this unless there is a solid confirmation.Vazelos3 (talk) 10:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) What Vazelos said. It's speculation until it's utterly confirmed. WU out - July 17, 2013 10:36 (UTC) You can't add it in the article. It's pure speculation. 10:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but information that are not found in official materials are considered speculation. And speculation is against the site policies. If you wish, you may take this up in a blog or forum. 11:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Ideon Why remove the Ideon reference? Because it's not confirmed? Issho looking like Zatoichi isn't confirmed either, so that would have to be deleted as well then. His appearance seems to resemble Shintaro Katsu , more specifically his role as Zatoichi , the blind swordsman. This is as much conjecture as that line! Please sing your posts with four tildes. 09:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) The reference is fine, in my opinion. I reworded it a little bit so it fits with other such trivia that we've allowed. The wiki has a general rule against stating that a certain character is (or may be) based on someone or something else unless its stated expressly in an SBS or something similar, since there are a number of instances where people have put down really tenuous links, and the word 'may' sounds too speculative. Given that there's a name AND they share a unique physical feature, it's highly unlikely that it's a mere coincidence, but we still have to wait for the SBS question. 14:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) His abilitys and arms are like the power of sado yasutora of bleach you can also mention it thank you for your suggestion, however we do not make comparisons to other characters on different series' on articles-- 21:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) But dont you have a section like odas inspiration or somthing else Oda confirmed himself that the inspiration for this character was in fact Ideon. Bother to read the damn page before posting. I totally agree, the clothing, exploxive punch and fighting style (boxing) were, I'm pretty sure, influnced by sado yasutora from Bleach.Fabulous801 (talk) 03:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Read the damn section before posting so you don't look ignorant or oblivious next time. 04:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you need to take a chill pill and relax before you insult fellow members of ignorant, you don't know me personally. I did take time to lookup SBS Volume 72 page 86 with english traduction to verify the source (http://narutobase.net/forums/showthread.php?t=453599&p=13702877&viewfull=1#post13702877) BEFORE I posted. I've been watch anime since the early 80's and have seen thousands of characters and If that is my personal opinion (and others) that this guy look like Sado Yasutora then who are we hurting? This is a forum for civil discussion and that is what we are doing. No need to be direspectful. This is my first post on this site and this is a very disapointing welcome. Fabulous801 (talk) 06:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) My apologies, but contradicting what's already been confirmed with speculation doesn't exactly help you. 06:21, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Contradicting what or who? If something looks like something to me then it looks like something to me. Nobody was in my head when I was watching episode 633 and when this guy appeared for the first time on my screen and I tought: "Holy crap this guys look like Sado". But who cares anyways? as I am aware my opinion doesn't matter since we have the official story.Fabulous801 (talk) 06:35, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Longarm Why is it written here that he is from the Longarm Tribe. Where was it stated? To me it seems he has mechanical shoulders, until there is certainty, you shouldn't say of him that he is from the Longarm Tribe. - 21:08, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Vartigo I'm 100% positive Dellinger said he was from the Longarm Tribe in this week's chapter, right before tearing into him.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:41, December 27, 2014 (UTC) 4th Division Commander Hey, there! So, not that I'm trying to get on anyone's nerves here or anything, but I was wondering where it stated Ideo was the "4th Division Commander" of the Strawhat Pirates? I don't recall any of the newer subordinates being given any titles or anything, so I just wanted to make sure that I didn't completely miss out on that, for whatever reason. DazzlingEmerald 01:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 799 revealed he was the representative of the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance, the fourth division of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. 01:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC)